Through All This You Still Love Me
by Babygurl loves
Summary: Tis story is about a girl named rachel and a guy named dimitri. Who like each other but other people come and mess things up for them.


Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Rachel Perkins has just moved to a two-story house in a little town in England. When Rachel pulled into to town it was nothing like she had expected. When she stop at a red light saw that there was a little grocery store, a clothes store, a little school house, coffee/bar shop. When she pulled up to the old two-story house. There was a young girl standing outside the house. Rachel got out of the car and the girl was a tall girl with light brown hair and green eyes approached Rachel struck her hand out and said "Hi I'm Gwyn Philips" "Oh Hi I'm Rachel Perkins, nice to meet you" " My mother called and told me that you would be coming by today and me and my brother..." as soon as she said that a tall boy with spiky hair and deep blue eyes walked outside. Rachel and Dimitri were staring straight into each other eyes for like 2 minutes before Gwyn interrupted again " Umm my mother had told me that you would be by today so me and dimitri decided see if you need help and to show you how to work everything. Cause as you can tell it an old house" "Oh ok" so they grab so of Rachel things and walk to the house. Gwyn stayed to help but Dimitri had to go to work. It had been about an hour after Dimitri left that Rachel had realized she was hungry. "Gwyn Are you hungry?" "Ya kind of" "Do you want to get some food?" "Ya sure" So they stop what they were doing and put on a jacket and locked the door. There was three inches of snow outside. Rachel had never lie in a place where it snowed. So she was happy about it. Gwyn on the other hand was not. So they headed out for the car. As soon as she got in Gwyn started doing 20 questions. "So Rachel where did you move from" "I move here from California" "So why out of the places you could have gone you came here?" "Well, after I left my fiancée I wanted to move to a place where he couldn't find me" "Oh so what about your family? Why didn't you move by them?" "Umm because I decided I didn't want to stay by them so I came out here on my own" "Oh I see" "So what about you? Have you lived here your whole life?" "Umm no we moved out here when I was six" Gwyn answered They pulled up to the restaurant. They got out and sat down and ordered. When they were done eating. They went back to Rachel's house and waited for Dimitri to get off work so he could come and pick up Gwyn. Dimitir and Gwyn share a car because they saw no need for one there own, cause they live in a small town so if one had the car the other could walk. They work at the same place so they only need one car. Dimitri pulled up into the driveway around 1:40 a.m. Rachel and Gwyn were fast asleep. Dimitir kept knocking on the door when no one answered. He took the key from under the porch mat. And unlock the door. He walked into the living room and tried to wake up Gwyn. When she refuse to wake up. He carries her out to the car then back, then went back to the house and tried to wake Rachel up. Rachel was in her P.J. It was a short silky spaghetti strap dress. It was pink with blue hearts. Rachel would not wake up. Dimitri wondered if he should put her in her bed. He decided he should. So he carried her up the stairs on the way up Rachel put her arms around Dimitri neck and lead close to his body. Dimitri like the way it felt, he didn't want to put her down but his arms where starting to hurt so he put her on the bed and pulled the covers on her, and kiss the top of her head. He turned out the lights and went downstairs. He cleaned up the mess in the living room, then lock up and went to the car. Gwyn was still sleeping when Dimitri pulled up to the house. He tried to wake her up again but failed. So he carried her all the way to her bedroom and put her on the bed and took off her shoes and jacket and place the blankets on her then went up stair and took a shower. The whole time driving home and while in the shower he could not stop thinking about Rachel, and the way she held him. He like the way she looked, the way she acts and the way se slept. Dimitri finally went to sleep at 3:00. 


End file.
